


Bad mouth, big heart

by whalien_spence_52



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalien_spence_52/pseuds/whalien_spence_52





	Bad mouth, big heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maarkriifaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maarkriifaas/gifts).



Erwin was still tired but they really needed to have this meeting.

"You know this could have waited, right?" Levi muttered, sitting down next to him.

"No, it really couldn't, Levi." Erwin replied. He glanced at Levi, noticing dark circles under his eyes. He looked tired. No, he looked exhausted, like he had never seen him before. "You okay?"

Levi just scoffed, glaring at Hanji who was not so subtly eavesdropping.

They then started the meeting, going over the mission and its weak points and why, on the other hand, it wasn't a complete failure.

"Still was." Levi muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Hanji asked, looking seriously at Levi.

"I said, it was a failure." Levi repeated.

"It wasn't." Erwin remarked.

"You lost an arm." Levi pointed out. 

"And I wouldn't mind losing the other as well if it means victory for us." Erwin said calmly.

"I already gave you my piece of mind on that one, you shithead." Levi warned.

"Okay." Erwin sighed, nodding. "I just think our wellbeings are not as important as the mission, okay?" He explained.

"You could have fucking died, Erwin!!" Levi finally shouted, losing his temper and slamming his right hand on Erwin's desk, right in front of him.

"I don't think we should be discussing this in front of other people, Levi." Erwin replied quietly, his voice only a whisper, so that only Levi would hear him.

"Should we leave...?" Hanji asked, looking around the room to the others.

"No. I'm gonna leave." Levi spat, storming towards the door.

"Levi, wait!" Erwin tried to stop him. "You can't just leave a meeting."

Levi just shrugged his shoulders, opening the door and turning back to look at Erwin. "Watch me." He simply said before exiting the room and slamming the door behind himself.

Erwin stared after him, feeling completely powerless and helpless. 

"Are you okay, Erwin?" Hanji asked him, a soft smile on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah." Erwin sighed, scratching his left, stubbly cheek with his left hand. "I'll talk to him later."

After the meeting, Erwin found Levi in his room, waiting for him, seatedon the bed.

"Hey." He smiled, slowly and carefully sitting on Levi's right side, like someone approaching a wild animal.

"Hey." Levi nodded, his eyes still fixed on the ground.

"You're still mad at me?" He wondered, turning to look at him, his hand resting on top of Levi's right one.

"Not mad." Levi shrugged, brushing away Erwin's hand and getting up.

"You're upset." Erwin noted. 

"So what?" Levi sighed, turning his back to him. "You didn't seem to mind about it earlier." He pointed out.

"You know that's not what I meant." Erwin replied harshly. He hated when Levi acted that way. He just wasn't being fair to him. And to their relationship.

Levi seemed to think about it for a few seconds, before turning back to him and sniffling into his wrist. "I know."

"Then why are you acting like this?" Erwin asked.

"Because I'm fucking scared of losing you."

Erwin felt his heart skip a beat. He blinked at Levi, speechless. He wasn't used to Levi admitting something so personal and intimate, and most of all, Levi never talked about how he felt about Erwin. "Oh."

"Yeah, whatever." Levi scoffed, turning and walking towards the door.

Erwin didn't let him take one more step. He got up and gripped his wrist, making Levi turn and hugging him to his chest tightly. He felt Levi relax under his touch, so he started topet his hair, softly, hoping to calm him down even more. "Thank you for telling me that, Levi." He whispered, kissing the top of his head. "I really appreciate it."

"Yeah." Levi whispered, his arms coming up to hug Erwin back, his hands fisting into Erwin's shirt from how tight he was holding onto him.

"And I promise I'll be more careful, next time, okay?" He added, leaving another kiss on the top of Levi's head.

"I promise I'll be there to protect you, next time." Levi vowed.

"I know I can count on that." Erwin smiled.

"I wasn't there the last time." Levi mumbled. 

"Hey." Erwin called softly, pulling away a little and cradling Levi's face in his left hand. "It's not your fault."

"I just wish I could have saved you..."

"Levi." Erwin stopped him, his thumb caressing Levi's cheekbone. "I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." 

"Yeah." Levi whispered.

"I swear." Erwin vowed. And this time, he meant it. "I love you." 

At first, he wasn't expecting Levi to reply, but then, Levi simply hid his face against Erwin's chest, letting out a sigh of relief, followed by a whisper. "I love you too."

And that whisper made Erwin's heart beat faster and his lips turned up into the biggest of smiles. "I'm glad to hear that."

 


End file.
